The present disclosure relates to a display control system and a recording medium.
Within facilities such as amusement centers, train stations, hospitals, and municipal offices, map boards, guidance displays that indicate the route to a goal, and the like are provided throughout. However, with facilities of larger scale, the guide display becomes complicated, and may inconvenience users, such as by imposing the burden of checking one's current location or route many times until one reaches a goal. For this reason, technology that provides a suitable, personalized guide display to individuals is being developed.
For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2004-110377 discloses technology in an airport facility that specifies a customer by an identification tag possessed by the customer, and provides a guide display based on pre-acquired customer information or information related to a departing flight near that specified customer's position.
Also, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2000-149150 discloses technology in a hospital that specifies a patient by an identification card possessed by the patient, a voiceprint, a fingerprint, the iris, or the like, and provides the specified patient with a guidance display to a destination input in advance by reception staff or a doctor in the examining room.